Mob Style
by aliciatanksley
Summary: He takes her life by storm. When she finds out he is one of the most ruthless Mob bosses in the world will she turn tail and run? Or is she too far deep to ever think of leaving? Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Rated M but could change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe my eyes.

As I looked up from the book I was currently reading during dinner, there was the most gorgeous group of people getting ready to sit across from me.

There was this HUGE guy, he had to be at least 6 foot 3 and over 200lbs of pure muscle. On his arm was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was obviously pregnant and it only enhanced this glow about her. She was currently smiling up at the big guy who was rubbing her belly and pulling a chair out to help her sit.

Next there was this cute pixie of a woman who seemed energetic and so full of life that even I smiled at her exuberance. She had a short pixie styled black hair and the latest fashion on. She was talking what seemed to be a mile a minute to this tall, thin but muscled man with blonde curls. He was exuding a calm vibe to me. The exact opposite of the vibrant woman who was snuggled under his arm as he pulled out a chair for her.

Then it was like a Mack truck hit me.

The sexiest man I had ever seen was in front of me. He had copper hair, the greenest eyes, and a dangerous smirk. Oh he was trouble. I could see that in the way he was surrounded by big guys in suits that whispered to him before he shooed them away with a flick of his wrist.

Oh yea he was dangerous. It seemed to seep out of his pores. It was only when pixie looked at me that I realized I had been staring rudely.

I quickly went back to my book and finished my pasta.

I was currently at Bellagio. The hottest restaurant but also my close friend's mother's place. She started this restaurant with basically nothing but her recipes from back home in Italy. I was her care taker for her final days. I ended up in a friendship with her son, Aro. He would bring her flowers every day and come spend time with her. When she passed she left me a small inheritance from her fortune in her will but I refused to take it. It was rightfully Aro's money, but he wouldn't hear anything of the sort. He gave me the $500,000 telling me he had millions and that the money was nothing but pocket change. He also told me that I had a reserved table at his restaurant any time I pleased and that my money was of no good there.

While some would find it creepy for a man in his 50's to have a friendship with a woman in her 20's, the friendship was nothing creepy. He and his wife were like surrogate parents to me. I had been a health care worker when I met him. I was the one who was with his mother 24/7. He saw me frequently and I also developed a friendship with his wife. The head chef of the restaurant.

They never had any children so they basically adopted me when they found I had been orphaned at age 10 due to a double homicide of my parents. I had been in and out of foster homes enough to know who bad news was.

And Mr. Green eyes was definitely trouble.

When I took a peak back up at the gorgeous table ahead of me I noticed Aro and Green eyes were whispering. It looked heated and I was worried for Aro. He was the closest thing to family that I had but when I saw Aro look at Green eyes for a second he said something in Italian, that was too quiet for me to hear, in which green eyes told him loudly, "I swear on my life. I'd supply the gun." I was hyperventilating.

Why would Aro need a gun?

I was not even trying to look as if I wasn't listening anymore. I was full on staring.

Pixie looked back and smiled with a wave. Bombshell was smiling a gentle smile while rubbing her belly. Big muscle was giving me a dimpled smirk. Curls was whispering in pixies ear and looked like he was keeping pixie in her seat.

Then I glanced at Aro and Mr. Green eyes.

Aro was walking over to me with a strange expression and Mr. Green eyes was looking at me like he wanted to devour me. And holy hell did it make me wet with just one glance. Aro stepping in my line of sight brought me out of my staring contest with Sex reincarnated himself.

"Bella Mia" Aro held my cheeks with both of his hands and kissed my forehead. "How have you been, my child? You haven't been here for a month, and I have been worried. Sulpicia was about ready to send out a team to find you" He laughed. It seemed off slightly but I smiled at his warm scent.

I stood and hugged him. "Aro I have just been apartment hunting lately. I have been having some trouble with the landlord of the building I'm currently in and have been looking for a place that won't leave me broke." I laughed pulling away from the hug.

He seemed even more concerned now and sat down with me at my table. "Tell me everything Cara. What is happening?" He asked holding both my hands.

Glancing up I notice the girls look worried while curls and muscles are discussing something. Green eyes is staring at me with a look of what seems to be rage. Almost like he can hear word for word that I am telling Aro.

"Well you know the landlord James and his wife Vicki" he nodded "They have sold the apartment right out from under me. The one I bought already. They are trying to evict me and not give me the proceeds from the sale. I have no problem moving but I own that apartment. They owe me the money from the sale. They got a pretty penny from the sale too. Over a mil with the view I have. So until I can afford a lawyer that is willing to take on the bastard lawyer they have I have no choice but to move and leave it for now."

Aro was pissed now and green eyes was on the phone with someone while the other guys at the table were also on their phones themselves. The girls were helped up by their gentlemen and then surrounded by the flock of suits that came in with them. Security guards? The girls left the restaurant and I looked back at Aro.

"You have nothing to worry about Cara Mia" Aro held my cheeks again and I smiled "It will be taken care of" He nodded and looked back at green eyes who looked at him then nodded. He hung up his phone only for it to ring again.

"My nephew over there, Edward, will take care of it. The landlord James at your building is really only the building manager and Edward is the real landlord of that building. You will have no issue from them anymore. He will also make sure you get your money. But the selling of the apartment does stand unfortunately. I will set you up at the Golden Eagle."

I gasped, "No you don't Aro. That is way too much money! I have been staying at the Red Roof Inn just down the road here and that has been enough for now"

He cringed, "Don't tell an old man like me that Cara. I will hear no more of it. I will have you escorted back to that retched place and you will gather your things. I will call The Golden Eagle and reserve you a room. No arguing! You almost gave an old man a heart attack when you said that." He got up and hugged me. Then he went over to, I guess Green eyes name is Edward, and told Edward something to which he nodded. When Edward started talking to big muscles I thought I could get out unnoticed. Well that didn't work out to well because as soon as I stood I had curls by my side smiling at me with an easy going smile.

"Hello Bella. Let me introduce myself. I am Jasper Cullen." He oozed confidence and calmness. It was very comforting. I had no idea who this man was but he put me at ease.

I held my hand out to him "Hello Jasper. May I ask how you know my name?" I asked slightly confused.

"Aro spoke of coming over to see you at our table earlier. He called you his honorary daughter" to which I blushed.

"He is a kind man, and his wife has such a beautiful soul." I told him

"I agree whole heartedly. Now miss May I escort you to that hole in the wall you call a hotel and take you to The Golden Eagle?" He gave me his elbow to which I took.

"I feel like such a burden. Please I can go and gather my things and walk over to The Golden Eagle myself. I know the way. It's only about a mile down the road." He scoffed

"I would never let a lady walk to a place unescorted ma'am. My momma would have me by my short hairs if she knew I ever let a lady walk. Please don't make me beg." He gave me puppy eyes and that southern twang made me slightly swoon.

I nodded and he escorted me out and into a sleek car. I wasn't sure what kind of car it was but it was black with clean lines. It also looked like it had speed. When I sat down in the leather seats they felt like butter. I think I moaned slightly. I had been walking everywhere to preserve the money I had left from buying the apartment outright. I only had about $100,000 left and now with the sale of the apartment that Aro told me I would get the money for, I'd be able to get a nice car. Nothing too extravagant but it would be brand new and all mine.

I heard a chuckle from my left and noticed we were already driving. I hadn't even heard the car start or start driving while I was mentally in love with this car. I thought I heard him say "if you ask I bet Edward would get you one." But it had to be a trick of the ear because he was mumbling.

When we pulled up to the Red Roof Inn I thought he would wait in the car while I ran in really quickly. I was shocked when he got out and followed me inside. I was even more shocked when I got to my room he seemed to search the place and almost seemed on edge. He helped me by grabbing 2 of my bags and walking me back to the car. When we pulled into The Golden Eagle he helped me up to the top floor. THE TOP FLOOR. I did NOT need the TOP floor but when I refused to enter and attempted to go back down and ask for a smaller room, Jasper actually picked me up and placed me in the room. I tried to leave but he just chuckled and stopped me.

"There is no need to change rooms. Edward wants you comfortable. He owns this hotel and told them to give you the best room. Plus it's the safest. He stays here if he needs to be in the city for business. He won't take no for an answer and trust me, they won't give you another room. Might as well accept it with grace and say thank you."

All the while he talked I was glaring with my hands on my hips and royally confused.

"I thought Aro rented this room for me." I told him.

He just pursed his lips and looked at me like he knew something and that it was funny I didn't.

"Have a good evening ma'am" he tipped an invisible hat and left me there gaping at the door.

Well I guess if I am stuck here I might as well get settled. I will look for apartments tomorrow. Then I will personally thank Mr. Green eyes or Edward, and go about my business as usual. My boring little life.

I was hoping to start up my own book store in the heart of Chicago but I needed money for that. Ever since I was laid off from being a care taker I had been doing odd jobs here and there to make money, now though I would have enough money to buy my own space and create my own book store. I was actually seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

As I was going to bed that night I said a quiet "Thank you Edward" and fell asleep dreaming of green eyes and copper headed twin boys with a little brunette girl trailing after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Where the hell was I?

The bed was too comfortable and soft. The sheets were too silky. The pillow too fluffy.

I spread my hand out and felt the sheets glide under my fingers. I had awoken about 20 minutes ago to a slight clinking noise and couldn't for the life of me open my eyes. I was terrified I would be a goner. NOONE came into the room at the Red Roof Inn and. Wait a minute.

I opened my eyes as everything came back to me.

I was currently in the Golden Eagle. All because of one Mr. Edward. I would have to thank him. And not one of those fruit basket things. That was too impersonal. No I would have to thank him in person. I have no clue what type of gift to get him. But first thing is first, I have to find a new home.

So with a great big sigh I threw off the AMAZING sheets, which by the way I will be buying for my new place, and walked out to the living area/kitchen. Yes this place had its own damn kitchen. It also had a baby grand piano in the middle of the big window that overlooked the city. I stopped at the window to enjoy the view of Chicago for a moment. It truly was a beautiful city.

When I turned towards the kitchen I noticed an entire breakfast spread on the table. What the hell? I didn't order this.

Seeing a little white card with my name in very pretty scroll work on the front. Opening the card I truly expected to see a note from Edward, but I was mistaken. It was from a woman named Esme.

The letter stated:

My Dear Isabella,

When my son Edward called to tell my husband and I what had

Been going on in that building I rushed to apologize for those two

idiots we had managing the building. Your Insight has had us look

further into it and we have found that you weren't the only one

they had done this to. So for that we thank you. Everything has been

restored or money returned. I also would like to inform you that

your money has been added to your bank account. Please excuse

My snooping to find a way to deposit your money. But I would like

for you to join myself and my daughters out for lunch at Revolver Café

for further information. Please in the meantime enjoy the breakfast

spread my son Edward had sent for you. The car will be there around

1:30 pm to pick you up for lunch.

Sincerely,

Esme Cullen

Folding the letter back into the envelope it came in I went over what she had told me. They had done this to other people? Oh all those older people who had moved at the beginning of the year. I bet those two bastards had something to do with all of them having to go to apartments in the worse part of the Greater city of Chicago. I am very glad they got their money though. I wonder what happened to James and Vicki though.

And she said she had the money deposited into my account? How? I would have to ask her later at lunch. It seems it wasn't really a request to go to lunch but felt more like an order. Something told me that Mrs. Cullen had never been told no a day in her life. And looking at the spread before me I bet her son had also never been told no.

Shaking my head and grabbing a bowl of fruit salad I said to myself, "What have I gotten myself into".

After a wonderful breakfast of fruit and the fluffiest waffle I have ever had I went to get ready. But looking at my wardrobe I also knew I had nothing fancy enough to go to Revolver Café. Checking the time on my phone I saw that it was only 7:30am so I had plenty of time to run to one of the little boutiques on the street and get something to wear. Something tells me jeans and a t-shirt aren't enough for this place.

So with that in mind I dressed in my jeans and called my bank to check my account. I stopped dead in my tracks and pressed 7 for the automated system to repeat what had to have been a joke.

"Checking Balance for account number 0-123-456-789 is 3 million 1 hundred thousand dollars and 50 cents. As of November 3rd, 2015. If you would like this information repeated please press" I hung up.

"Holy shit" I said to no one. "How the hell do I have 2 million MORE than what I was told the place sold for?" I guess I just have more and more questions for Mrs. Cullen at lunch today.

Opening the door to the hotel room I stopped in my tracks. I almost ran straight into the back of some big ass dude who was standing at attention in front of the door.

"Uh, Sir? Can I help you?" I asked.

He turned and was HUGE. Looking up at his face, because yes he was that damn tall. I swear this guy was 6 foot 5 and more muscled than dimples last night.

I was gaping. I knew it was rude but holy fuck batman.

He chuckled, "Miss Swan I was sent by Mr. Cullen to be your guard for the day. My name is Felix." He bowed. This was all very weird now. Why would I need a guard? Who the fuck is Mr. Cullen? Edward or his father?

"Who?" I asked. I was still surprised by his size.

"Mr. Edward Cullen ma'am" He looked at me in amusement. Something I didn't appreciate. It reminded me of when Jasper looked at me like he knew something I didn't.

"Well Felix I am headed to the store so, yea, you do what you do and I'll do what I need to. I'll be back a little later."

I went to walk around him but he stopped me. "Oh no ma'am you misunderstood me. I am not guarding the room. I am guarding you. It is for your protection. You never know the type of people out here. Now I will escort you to wherever you need to go." He turned and walked to the elevator leaving no room for argument.

This was really starting to piss me off. I stomped to the elevator and crossed my arms and glared at him. It seemed to only amuse him further. "You look like a pissed kitten" He told me in a laugh.

Oh I would show him pissed kitten. This kitten has claws bitch. I would have punched his arm but with his size I would probably end up hurting myself more than I hurt him. A plan forming in my head. I hoped the store had one as I thought about teaching Felix and Edward a lesson in which I didn't need them to protect me. I had been on my own since age 10. It was always survive or die and I could be scrappy if need be. I am not an object they can just order around. Edward would know what it was like to have someone say no to him.

When the car Felix had ordered to come get us pulled up to a little boutique called Alice. It was weird because he didn't even try to come into the store. Oh he just made this too easy. I walked into the boutique and started to look around. There it was. The exit in the back. Ok so time to shop. I'll get a nice dress, then go out the back way wearing the dress and walk to the café from here. That will teach Mr. Smugness chilling out front to mess with me. Also teach him to choose the store I go to. That ass.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Miss Pixie herself. "Welcome to Alice what I can help you with today? Oh Isabella! I am so glad you came to my shop today! I didn't recognize you in jeans. I bet you are looking for something for lunch, am I right? Well I have just the thing. Is that Felix outside? What the hell is he doing here? Oh my goodness he didn't, did he? Oh he did. I could kill my brother!" I was getting dizzy. Holy hell batman she didn't stop.

"Alice?" I guessed "What are you talking about?"

"Oh I'm sorry I let myself run away talking again. My brother Edward sent Felix to babysit didn't he?" When I nodded she looked so frustrated.

"He did but with that look I feel safe telling you my plan." I told her.

She turned the store sign to close and told Felix that we would be a while and that he should grab a coffee to wait.

When he left to cross the street to Starbucks. I told her my whole plan while she grabbed this and that and started a pile for me to try on. She giggled and added that we should go together and jump in her car out back and go get pedicures before lunch to make them sweat a little.

She was texted Esme and told me that instead of going straight to lunch we would all "GET AWAY" and go to the salon to get pedicures. All the women, who included what Alice told me was the bombshell named Rose, would meet at Rose's salon Petal and get the works done. Then we would go to the café and have a late lunch. Then I guess we would all be meeting up with Carlisle, Alice's father and Esme's husband, for dinner.

This was all very strange but sounded like a good day. I was all for it if it taught Edward a lesson in how to treat a lady like a person and not an object. I mean I haven't even met him formally. Who the HELL did he think he was? I wasn't his girlfriend. I wasn't his wife. I only knew his name from everyone else. He was nothing to me. I would give him a piece of my mind.

When we found the perfect dress and I tried to pay Alice she just laughed and told me it was a gift for doing this to teach her brother a lesson. Apparently I was right when I thought he had never been told no and that he always got his way. She also told me it was fun for her, Esme, and Rose because they were treated like fine china.

We looked out front and noticed Felix standing again but this time he was checking his phone doing whatever. We walked to the back of the store with Alice telling me loudly she had just gotten a shipment of fabric that would look absolutely fabulous with my skin tone.

Once in the back she shoved me out the back door and into an inconspicuous car, well as inconspicuous as a range rover can be. But that's what she called it so I had to follow her.

She handed me some sunglasses and a scarf that wouldn't look suspicious being November in Chicago.

We got away. He didn't even look up from his phone as we passed right by him. Alice and I laughed.

We pulled into Petal and were met at the door with a beautiful woman with copper hair in curls and the greenest eyes. Just like Edward. I assumed this was Esme and wasn't disappointed when she pulled Alice and I into a hug.

"Oh dear child you are so beautiful. You are also a firecracker for pulling this and you will give him a run for his money. Good. He needs to learn not everything is handed to you if you ask or even try to take." Esme told me as I let go of her hug.

"Esme I think you have me mistaken. I want nothing from him. I just want to go about my own business and my life like it has been. By the way thank you but I think you gave me a little too much money. I can't accept 2 million more than what it sold for." I told her.

"Nonsense. I saw what you were paying for rent before you paid the rest of the rent off and those idiots were gouging the price. Charging more than triple the amount in rent. After 6 years that is actually what we owe you. Trust me dear it was no problem." She patted my cheek and hooked her arm around mine. "Now let's get pampered ladies"

I met Rose who was already having her feet soaked and worked on. She had been telling me how she was pregnant with twin boys and her feet seemed to always be killing her now that she was 7 months pregnant.

I assumed that I was paying for this since they all thanked me again but they looked at me like I grew 3 heads when I told them it was no problem to treat them now that I had the money to.

"Oh Isabella" Rose started

"Please Rose just Bella" I told her

"Bella. I own this Salon. Well I own this and 4 other successful Salons in Chicago. This is on me. Just like lunch is on Esme since she owns the café." She told me.

"Oh well thank you ladies." I told them.

"I think we have to do this at least once a month. This is the start to a beautiful friendship" I relaxed back after Alice said that.

Once we were done at Petal we made our way over to Revolver Café to have our lunch. It was 1:45 when the first call came through. The ladies checked their phones and just laughed al the while turning them on silent.

We had an amazing lunch. It was so amazing that when my phone started ringing I didn't think twice and I answered.

"Hello"

"Isabella where are you?" The sexiest voice asked me

"Who is this" I asked and looked at my phone to see if I knew the number.

It was then I saw Alice practically fly across the table and shut my phone causing it to turn off. Then she proceeded to open it again and check the number.

"Shit. Turn off all your phones. He's trying to track us." All the girls giggled when the phones were off.

"Who was that Alice and why is he tracking our phones?" I was so confused.

"Edward and because he is an ass that's why. Let's go ladies. I think we should go shopping!" Alice clapped her hands and Rose groaned.

"Listen here short stuff I am not being subjected to walking around the mall for hours. Let's go to a movie or the park?" Rose tried to reason.

"Or we could help Isabella here find and apartment before dinner?" Esme spoke up.

Oh I could kiss that sweet lady. I had completely forgotten. But I had my reasons for not shopping for an apartment with them around and his name was Edward.

"How about I look another day. I would love to go to the park like Rose suggested." I told them and Rose gave me a thankful look.

Both Esme and Alice looked dejected but brightened up when I told them I would take a rain check on the shopping and building hunting. I really did need help finding a building for my book store and they had tons of businesses it seems that are thriving. I would assume they would know where to go.

"Let's head to the park ladies" Esme placed her napkin on the table and we all stood up to follow her out.

Once at the park we walked to the lake edge and started to watch the geese and swans that were there.

That's is when Esme turned to me and told me something that I hadn't expected to hear ever in my life.

"You look so much like your dear mother Renee, God rest her soul" she did the sign of the cross and I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe my ears. I was about to ask a million and one questions but I was too spitting mad to get them to form coherently in my mind.

"Bella. I am so sorry to say this to you now. I knew your mother and father a long time ago. Before they were murdered."

I flipped. I couldn't listen anymore! I got up and ran. I could hear the ladies calling after me but I couldn't take it anymore.

My mind had officially snapped. I was running. Something I had done for so long. I made it to the hotel and started throwing my shit in my suitcase. I would only be able to take 1 of the 2 suitcases. I could buy whatever else I need when I got to where I was going. I had no clue where I was going only that it had to be away from here.

I was stopped in my track when I entered the living room and there was Edward sitting on the couch with an older gentlemen that had blonde hair and blue eyes. Both stood when I entered.

With his hands up and talking to me like I was some sort of skittish animal the blonde started to speak.

"Isabella my name is Carlisle. Before you leave I think I need to speak with you. Will you please listen and then decide what you want to do? If you want after we are done I will make sure we leave you alone and you will never see us again." Carlisle told me and Edward only glared at his father.

"Esme and I were married for a couple years as were your mother and father. They were so in love and quickly fell pregnant with you. We had already had our twins Edward and Emmett when you were born. They had been about 2 years old when you came into this big world. Charlie and I were best friends and you grew up toddling behind Edward and Emmett. You had to of been 4 or 5 years old when your father got accepted as chief of police in Washington. That was the last time we saw you until I saw you just now. When we heard of your parents' murder we searched for you. The system was always 2 steps ahead of us and we could never get a lock down on your location. We would show up only to be told you ran away or were removed from the shitholes they placed you. When you turned 18 we lost hope. We were told you had left the state and they didn't have time or resources to find you. And then Esme saw you today and confirmed what I thought might be true without seeing you for myself. God you are as beautiful now as you were when you were a child. Even Edward still seems enamored with you." Carlisle Explained and I had calmed down.

So they had tried to save me. To find me. I knew them when I was younger. They hadn't wanted me to stay in the system. If only I had found out about them I wouldn't have run so much.

I started to tear up. "I understand now Carlisle. And please extend my apologies to Esme. I should have listened when she started to talk to me. I just couldn't listen to one more person tell me I wasn't worth it. That while I was a great kid they didn't need any more or that I was more trouble than I was worth."

Carlisle was up and hugging me before the first tear fell. When I calmed down we sat again.

"Isabella I would like to introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen. While I was very annoyed and worried about your little disappearing act, I was told in no uncertain terms that you would not be treated like glass or a possession. That being said, you could have gotten killed. You not only placed yourself in danger but my family. My sisters and mother. I will never allow that to happen again. I assure you that it won't. I hope to extend an invitation to dinner to talk further on this." Edward said

He looked sincere and deadly. I didn't understand what he meant by putting his mother and sister's in danger. We took off for little bit and turned off our phones for less than an hour. How that could have killed us or gotten us hurt?

I was shocked that this gorgeous man wanted to take me to dinner but agreed. He was only trying to apologize and I would allow him to do that. But he was also willing to give me answers I so desperately needed.

"Ok Edward. I will let you take me to dinner but that is all this is. A dinner for apology and answers to questions I have. Be here at 6 o'clock." I crossed my arms and smirked at him. He seemed to be very pissed that I was telling him what to do but he grit his teeth and told me he would be here. Then he got a phone call and left.

Carlisle chuckled and told me, "You will be the death of him. Good"

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I truly want nothing to do with him. He is arrogant, cocky, and big headed. He needs to learn a lesson about how in the real world not everything is handed to you." I stated with my arms crossed.

"Oh Bella, You will learn a few things about Edward that haven't changed even when he was a child. He will always see you as his. When you were born we took the boys to see you. Edward climbed on the chair and demanded you be placed in his arms. When Esme placed you in his arms he held you so gently and kissed your tiny forehead. He then told us in no uncertain terms that you were his." Carlisle smiled at me.

"Then when you turned 2, there was this neighbor boy who was the same age as my boys. He came over and didn't like that Edward was spending too much time with you and playing with you so he pushed you into the mud face first. I was already on the way to pick you up but Edward was a quick little devil. He bolted past me and rammed the neighbor into the ground and pushed his face in the mud over and over till you got up crying and had a nose bleed." He paused for a moment.

"I thought he would just help you up and let me get you but he helped you all the way into the house. He refused to allow anyone to help you but himself. He helped you get into a bath that he ran only a little water. He helped you get clean and stopped the blood by sticking toilet paper up your nose. He put you into some of his clothes then tucked you into his bed with a movie for you guys. It was only when you fell asleep that he allowed me to check your nose and the slight scratch on your forehead."

"I remember nothing of my time with you or your family Carlisle." I felt almost bad for not remembering. I wish I could. I could see what was happening in my own mind but I didn't remember anything.

"I wouldn't expect you to. You were so young. When you left I swear a part of Edward died that day. He was never the same sweet loving child. But that is neither here nor there. I just wanted to let you know that what you see now is not what he has always been. He is fierce and loyal. He only wants to protect you. That brings me to my other part of this. Everything he has wasn't handed to him. He worked his ass off to get to where he is today. So stop insulting his hard work by telling him it was handed to him."

Carlisle's face suddenly turned dark when he spoke the last part. I felt like a royal bitch when he told me that. I had assumed Edward grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth. And while he was given things when he was a child he also worked hard for what he had.

"And another thing" Carlisle paused "you could have gotten my wife, daughters, and grandsons killed with your little stunt. I don't take that lightly and will let this pass because you don't know why things are the way they are but I won't let you do it again. You want to get yourself shot, be my guest, but I REFUSE to let you take anyone else from my family down with you and your childish behavior."

"How would they have been killed?" I asked. I was pissed he was berating me like a child but I also knew deep down he was right. I had acted childishly. I had never had to listen to an adult figure other than my parents and it has been 13 years since I have had to.

"The job we men hold causes a lot of danger. It also causes a need for security detail on our women. They are precious to us and while you may not see it like that I can assure you the threat is very real." He was deadly. Almost like he would kill me if I did it again.

"What job? I won't agree to anything until I know exactly what it is that your son has dragged me, unwillingly by the way, into." I crossed my arms until I realized I was still acting like a brat and uncrossed them. God it was going to take a while to stop doing shit like that.

"We are the Mafia Cullen of Chicago" He said in all seriousness.

I thought I heard wrong. I thought it was a joke. I tried to reason that he was lying. He was just pulling my leg. The Mafia was a thing in stories. Like a fairytale.

Then I looked at his face. He was deadly serious. He was not joking. He couldn't be lying. He would sooner break my leg than pull it like this. Fairytales always did give me nightmares. Holy fucking shit Batman.

"You're not joking are you" I asked him. I was in shock. I'm actually surprised I haven't fainted yet, but that wasn't like me. I was a runner. Something told me I wouldn't be able to outrun them now that I know what they do. Would they kill me if I tried? I really never expected this though. Not from them. They seemed like such nice people. Jasper was so easy going and dimples, while huge, looked like a huge teddy bear.

"I would never joke about this. This is what we do and that is why it is so important to protect our women. They suffer and benefit from what we do. They hate our jobs sometimes but they love us so they tolerate it. I am telling you this not to frighten you, not to threaten you. But you would never have understood otherwise." He told me

"Well now I certainly do understand. Will I be killed if I leave or talk?" I asked

"We would never hurt you for leaving but I won't lie when I tell you that you could never reveal what we are and what we do. Edward may love you, he always has, but until he gets married and takes over the spot as Boss I'm in charge and as I say stands." He told me.

So I could leave but I could never talk. I understood.

"What is this about a wife? Am I just supposed to let him have me till he finds someone suitable?" I asked sarcastically.

"Never Isabella! That is sick. I would never ask that of you and neither would he. He wishes to pursue a relationship with you. All I ask is that you give the man a chance. He is more than his job. He is a man who has been searching for you. I will allow you time to yourself to get ready for dinner and to think about what was said here." He got up and kissed my forehead from where I sat still as stone on the couch. "Please Isabella. See the man NOT the title. He would give you the world if you asked. He is loyal, loving, and devoted. You just have to see passed what he does."

Carlisle left. I sat on the couch staring at the wall thinking over everything. I watched the clock tick away. At 5 pm I had decided what I wanted to do.

I got up and got ready.

At 6 pm I opened the door to an Edward Cullen, Mob boss, standing there. He was devilishly handsome and completely deadly.

But I had chosen my fate.

With a sexy smirk on his face and a hesitation in my heart I walked into the lion's den head on. Never would my life be the same. I just didn't realize what that would mean. Not really.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Teaser

Christmas Teaser HOPE EVERYONE HAD A FANTASTIC CHRISTMAS! MINE WAS SMALL BUT IT WAS ABOUT FAMILY! This is just a little insight to the other members and not just Edward and Bella. It also explains something for a future chapter so no one is confused.

Carlisle POV

"What the hell were you thinking Esme? You went along with this? Rose is pregnant for god sake!"

I am pissed. What was her thought process in this? Oh wait she hadn't been thinking.

"I already talked to Isabella. She had no reason to know about our life, but that is no excuse for you" She was fuming. I could tell.

"Don't you talk to me that way Carlisle. I wouldn't have gone through with it had I known we were in any danger. I had my .45 with me."

I hated having to treat her like a child but she didn't understand. And that was partly my fault. I hadn't told her of the recent threat. Most of the time the security detail was just precaution. But this time it was serious.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"The Quileute family is trying to move in. Frankie turned up off the dock. We have had shipments end up missing. We have also had threats. I had planned on telling you tonight after dinner. Frankie was found this morning. But you pulled this stunt and just an hour after Frankie." I sighed. "I just didn't need anything to happen to you too."

Now she looked horrified "Oh my goodness Carlisle! Oh I am such an idiot. I wonder how Alec is holding up. Oh that poor man" Esme was now crying and in my arms.

Frankie was my driver Alec's son. He was a good kid. He was in college for engineering. He had nothing to do with the mob. He didn't even know about my family or who his dad worked for. We took care of his schooling through a ghost scholarship that not even Alec had known we did. Alec had lost his wife Jane giving birth to their only son Frankie. The couple at the time had a little girl, Elizabeth, who was only 3 when her mother passed. Now she was all Alec had left. I would set Alec up and have him retire. He needed to be with Elizabeth now. He was getting up in age anyways. He was older than my father, Edward Sr.

"We will take care of Alec my sweet. But you have to know that I won't have you do this again. I refuse to lose you the same way we lost Frankie. He knew nothing of us and he paid a price with his life. We will bring justice to Alec." She nodded and kept repeating "Of course. I understand. Poor Alec"

I held her for a few more minutes till she collected herself. My Esme had a heart of gold and she was a spitfire, but she also knew what she did had been extremely stupid. I was in no way over this but I would double the protection she had. I would also give her that tracking charm for her bracelet. It was meant for an emergency and now was the time to give it to her. It was disguised as a heart for her charm bracelet. She would never know the difference. My boys and Jasper were giving their women disguised trackers as well. Not that the ladies would know.

Once Esme got a hold of herself she told me she would be in the kitchen making a casserole for Alec. I sighed and picked up the phone. It was time. He was ready. I picked up my cell and called Edward.

Emmett POV

"Rose I'm not even going to stress you about the situation. Just know what you did today was stupid. You need to relax. You shouldn't be running about the city doing what you did today." I huffed and lifted her swollen feet onto a pillow on the couch.

"Emmett I am pregnant. Not dying. What the hell could possibly go so wrong with us having a girl's day?" She asked but moaned when I started rubbing her feet.

"The Quileute family is starting stuff." I told her "Babe, they found Frankie today."

"Ok where has the little fucker been? Did he run off with that bitch Heidi to Vegas again? Oh please don't tell me he got drunk and married her" She told me while relaxing back in the couch.

"No babe." I sighed not wanting to break the news. He was her childhood best friend Elizabeth's baby brother. "They found him off the dock. He had one between the eyes."

I caught her when she jumped up and almost fell off the couch. Our women were no stranger to death in this family. Rose had even joked once about having more black dresses than colored ones. But this was personal. He was an innocent. And we would get revenge.

"Oh My God what!" She half shrieked half wailed.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. You need to think of the twins babe." She was sobbing but you could see that she was trying to calm herself. I was mentally smacking my head on the wall for telling her but I knew one of the ladies, probably Alice, would say something and I wouldn't be there to calm her down.

When she calmed. I explained that she couldn't do what she did today again. She just nodded and continued to silently cry. She was calmer but still crying.

I continued to rub her feet and cover her with the throw on the back of the couch when she finally fell asleep.

It was then I knew I had to call Edward. He needed to tell dad he was ready. Dad didn't want to admit it but he was getting older and times were changing. It wasn't like the old times where you could just cap a guy and get away with it. Now there was high tech everywhere. Times had changed and it was time we changed along with it.

Grabbing my cell off the table I went to my closet and dialed Edward. Pulling out the diamond necklace I had made for Rose. It was a single tear drop diamond that she could wear every day. She would never know but there was a miniscule tracker in the infinity clasp. She and I would be able to take it off her but no one else would.

"Hello?" Edward finally answered

"We need to talk. It is time you took over. You know you're ready and dad knows you're ready." I said

"I'm already at dads. Phil came and was witness. It's already done." He told me.

"Alright boss" I smiled.

Jasper POV

"Jasper just stop!" I dodged another shoe. I loved it when she was feisty, but right now I was pissed. "I wouldn't have gone with her if I felt it was dangerous! I know what you do for a job asshole! My father does happen to be your boss, but while you came into this life after we met and you left being a sniper I GREW UP IN THIS SHIT!" She threw a shirt at me.

I leant against the closet doorframe and watched her finish undressing then stand there looking at her stuff for something for dinner.

"This is different Alice. The Quileute family is trying to encroach" I was interrupted

"You don't get it Jasper. What are they going to do?" She was pissing me off

"They KILLED FRANKIE" I finally snapped.

She dropped to the floor in her underwear.

"You're lying" She whispered

"You know I wouldn't do that Alice" I walked to her and knelt down next to her to hold her.

Frankie had been in the family since birth. He was every woman's sweetie in this family. He was an innocent.

"How? Where? When did you find him?" She asked with tears running down her eyes.

"Georgie was down by the dock to take a walk with a pal we have and saw him floating. He was meant to be found. He was found this morning. That is why we went crazy trying to find you ladies." I told her softly.

She leaned against me and had her phone out and to her ear before I could blink.

"Eddie. Kill them please. Kill them all. Make them pay for taking an innocents life." She listened for a moment and said goodbye then looked up at me.

"Don't stop till they are gone please. The women and children leave but any and all sworn members take them down." Then she crumpled into my lap as I swore to her that I'd wipe them out.


	5. Chapter 5

It is going to be a really short one today and I promise to write more tomorrow. I had too much going on today but couldn't go too long without an update. Thanks to all the reviews. They help so much. Also I am taking a vote on what you would like to see the most. It will go on till 9 am tomorrow. The one with the most reviews for will be incorporated into the next chapter somehow. See the end of the chapter to see your options.

Chapter 5

EPOV

I am now King of the Cullen Mafia Family. I know I need to be married to take over but I plan on it soon. I just need to get her to agree. My beautiful Bella. She was always meant to be mine. I will make it so. Phil told me I have 6 months to get her to agree to the engagement.

BPOV

He was dressed casual it seemed for him, for someone who was an almost leader of his family.

He was in dark washed jeans and a blue button up with the top 2 buttons undone. He also had a fedora on. In other words he looked delicious and dangerous. Why was I still attracted to this man? I have no idea. He made me want to drool. But in my mind I wasn't stupid. I now know what he does and I know he probably has a gun or 2 on his person.

I also couldn't help but wonder if it was all a façade. The being nice to me, the opening of doors, and the sweet smiles he seemed to send every few moments.

We had been in his car for only about 10 minutes when he stopped outside what looked like a little whole in the wall pizza shop named 'Little Tony's Pizzeria'. Honestly I was surprised. I figured he would have pulled out all the stops. Then I realized I was assuming about this man and I shouldn't. You never know what a person is like if you have never spent any time with them.

He helped me from the car and entered the little pizza place.

"Edward my boy!" an older gentleman called from behind the counter as he dropped his dish towel and gave Edward the biggest hug and pat on the back. "And who is this lovely lady right here?"

Edward looked at me and said, "This is my date for the night, and hopefully many more to come. Bella Swan meet Tony Collucineli, the fine owner of this joint. Best pizza in Chicago." Just the way they were with each other made me start to relax and smile.

"Hello Mr. Collucineli" I told him and held my hand out to shake his.

"Oh no you don't doll, we hug around these parts" He grabbed me up into the biggest hug I have ever had.

"Now Tony hands off my woman" Edward laughed and pulled out a seat for me to take at the nearest table.

"What can I get you'se kids?" he asked

"Do you have a preference?" He asked and when I shook my head no he told Tony "Can we get the house special?"

"So Isabella tell me about yourself? I know you were a health caretaker for Aro's mother, Irina, but why did you stop?" He questioned

"Um, I stopped really because it isn't something I wanted to be doing forever but also because I got laid off. I have been working a few odd jobs here and there when they come up but there really isn't anything full time in this area. Now that I have the money from the sale I am going to buy a modest apartment and then look into buying a building to open a book store. It has always been a dream of mine to open a book store and now I have enough money to do it. I also want to go see an investor and see about investing a little bit of my money into a safe stock and build interest on it." I told him

Tony dropped off a delicious smelling pizza with what looked like mushrooms and Italian sausage. It also had this garlic drizzle on top that was finger licking good.

"Oh my goodness" I moaned then I noticed Edward staring at my mouth "what? Do I have something on my chin?" I started to wipe at my chin with my napkin.

"Nothing. You just have the sexiest mouth I have ever seen" His confession made me blush and for some reason I couldn't find a trace of lie in his body language. But that could mean nothing because he is probably a skilled liar.

"I bet you say that to all your girlfriends" I set my napkin down and took another bite finding the table interesting.

"Bella I haven't ever had a girlfriend" At that I looked up suspicious of him "Don't get me wrong I have had plenty of fuck buddies but I have never had an actual relationship. Something I want to change."

"Why? Why me? Why now? What is so special about me, someone you don't know, to start a relationship with? Is it because you just need someone to bed a wife down because you want to be the 'leader' of your family?" I whispered the last part but put down my pizza, suddenly not hungry anymore.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wish you wouldn't speak so lowly of yourself." He looked at me. "You are a beautiful woman. You have goals and dreams. You are smart and courageous. Why not you? Why can't I choose you? What makes it so impossible for me to actually be interested in you? I know you don't remember anything from when you were 4 and moved away but I remember you. At least the parts that are important. I remember you always being there and being my best friend at the time. I remember even back then you being very beautiful. Of course I didn't understand it back then because girls were gross" I giggled and he smiled "But even then I knew I had to protect you. You were my favorite person in the world. And then you left. I remember being inconsolable for a year. They kept telling me that I would find other best friends and other girls I liked but even now I still want you. So please Bella. Just give me this chance." He was giving me the puppy look. Oh he was good.

I sighed. "Ok we can try this thing, whatever it is between us. BUT we have to go slow. Like super slow. Slower than a snail trying to cross a busy street. We start with friendship. Is that acceptable?" I held out my hand like a truce.

He looked at my hand and shook it.

"So Edward. Except for what I already know about you and your family. What have you been up to all these years?" I asked

Our dinner continued this way for hours. We had gotten to the restaurant at 6:10 p.m. And when I checked my phone I could hardly believe it was going on 9 p.m.

Glancing around I noticed the place was practically deserted and the staff was closing up for the night.

"Oh dear. It seems we should go. They are cleaning up and I should really get back to the hotel. I have a long day tomorrow apartment searching. By the way thank you very much for the room. I would have taken something MUCH smaller had your brother Jasper allowed me to." I looked at him.

We got up from the table and he laid down a wad of cash, which seemed more than 20 families could buy dinner with, without batting an eye.

"He was doing as told that is all. He is my brother-in-law though. My little sister Alice married him a few years back after they dated in college." He informed me as we walked back to the car.

Settling into the seat again I let out a wonderful sigh. "I really ought to get me one of these cars. The seats are so comfortable and they drive wonderfully. But first things first I have to get an apartment."

He chuckled and shut the door.

The ride home wasn't as silent as it was the way to the restaurant.

When we pulled up to the hotel I found myself not wanting to leave the car.

Looking over at him, "Thank you for the lovely dinner. It was way better than I thought it would be and I found myself truly enjoying the night."

"You're welcome beautiful. What do you say to another dinner tomorrow? Only my family will join us." He asked

I nodded, "I think that will be nice" I said.

He then got out of the car and came around to help me out. What surprised me the most was that he actually walked with me all the way up to the room and made sure I got in safely.

Feeling shy all of a sudden I quickly kissed his cheek and told him a quiet goodnight.

Shutting the door softly behind me I thought I heard him say "Soon sweet cheeks" But it was so faint I couldn't have heard properly.

I couldn't believe my night. After I got ready for bed I laid there thinking over EVERYTHING that had happened. It was surreal. And I couldn't believe it but I also couldn't deny it. Edward was awakening something in me that I hadn't ever felt before. And I think that is what scared me more than his family, more than his father, more than him. I was terrified of feeling something for him and him being ripped away or worse, leaving me, like everyone else has my entire life.

It was with that thought inside my head that I fell asleep to.

The options for next chapter

Shootout while at the restaurant with family, someone is hit

They find a traitor among the family when the security is breached at the hotel

Someone else turns up dead (important character)

I will choose the character that whatever is chosen but the situation you have an option on.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a tie between shoot out and security breach. So I will do 1 in this chapter and 1 in the next or I will combine them but switch it up a little bit. I have 3 kids though so I will only be able to write during nap time and lunch. So patience please.

Chapter 6

I woke up with a start.

"Woah! That was the weirdest dream I have ever had" I said out loud.

It had been. I dreamt of a little boy with green eyes holding my hand and hiding me under his bed. He had told me to be quiet or else daddy would find me and take me away from him. When daddy and Mr. Car (who looked like a younger Carlisle) came in the room they squatted down and asked the boy "Edward where is she?"

"I don't know. She told me she doesn't like you anymore and she was going to leave and live in her playhouse." Little Edward said.

This dream was so weird. I felt like I was there. I could feel the bear in my arms and how soft it was. I could smell the dust.

It was the dust that gave me away. I breathed in and it caused me to sneeze.

"There you are" Daddy said as he grabbed me out from under the bed and hugged me.

"No!" little me yelled reaching for Edward "Don't leave. Pease!" I was screaming and straining out of daddies arms. When daddy didn't let me go I leaned down and bit him.

"Ahh" daddy screamed but he let me go and I ran to hide behind my best friend Edward.

"Isabella Marie Swan you bring your little tooshy over here right now." He pointed to his feet but I didn't want to go. Daddy said we are going to go away and I wouldn't be able to see my Edward lots no more.

"No daddy. I don't go with you. I want stay with Edward and Mr. Car and Essimie and Emmie AND baby awice" I seemed to be very defiant as a child. When daddy grabbed me again I woke up.

I shook my head and cleared it from the dream remnants.

I got up and grabbed my clothes for the day. After showering and getting ready I sat at my laptop and brought up all the closest apartments to the hotel I was staying in. The hotel was in the heart of Chicago and I noticed how much business these stores got. If I lived close I could look into a little shop for my book store. I would have a steady business and a close home.

I sat at the laptop searching and searching but nothing was coming up.

"Crap" I told no one but myself. I decided I would just walk and try to see if there was anything around.

With that plan in mind I got my jacket on and my boots then decided to head out. It was pretty chilly out with it being November and I was hoping to have a home and it set up in time for Thanksgiving. I may not have family or friends to come over but I WILL have thanksgiving.

I got to the door and looked out the peep hole. I couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean anything. I had thought about it last night and I needed to be smarter about this. Yes he was a good looking man. Yes he could take care of me and had a normal life SOMEWHAT but I wasn't stupid. He probably owned more guns than my age in years. With the money they gave me like nothing they probably had their hands in more illegal things than I wanted to know.

And that was a problem for me. I wasn't going to be ok with sex rings and selling women and children. I also wasn't ok with murder but I know they are the mafia. There is NO WAY you can be a mafia organization like that and NOT kill people.

Sighing I cracked the door open and saw a completely empty hallway. Maybe Carlisle had lied? Maybe there wasn't a danger after all? Or perhaps Edward didn't want me really? That last thought made my heart twinge but before I let it bother me I shook it off. I had no hold on him and I shouldn't care what he OR his people do.

I stood up proud and walked out of the room making sure to close the door tight and check that the lock clicked. When I was at the red roof inn I had had a problem with the door clicking and locking when I left and I know it was stupid but old habits die hard.

So with the door safe and secure I headed out.

I saw no one that looked like they worked for Edward, not that they were wearing signs or anything, but no one was paying me any special attention or looked shifty.

Stepping outside I pulled my coat tighter to me and headed down the street. Looking for a building and an apartment was fun and all but I also stepped into a couple shops to browse. I mean why the hell not! I had money now. I wasn't going crazy or anything but I wasn't going to let myself go with just a couple jeans anymore. It was crazy to know with how little I had been living with just to conserve as much money as possible.

I eventually found the cutest little shop nestled in between a Starbucks and a Chinese Restaurant. It was small but not too small and even offered an apartment above it. When I called the number they told me it was indeed available to look at and that it would only be a quick 5 minutes for the realtor to show up.

As I waited I looked around the area and noticed it was an amazing location. The building must have just gone on the market it was so busy here so I had to act fast.

The realtor showed up and walked me through the building. Telling me that it had indeed just gone on the market that morning. The apartment was a cute 1 bedroom and perfect for me. It came with a few pieces of furniture but I planned to throw those pieces out and get all new furnishings.

"How old is the roof and plumbing?" I asked

"The roof is 7 years old so will probably need changing within the next few years and the plumbing is only about 12 years old. It won't need to be replaced but a good plumbing inspection never does any harm. The building was previously owned by an elderly couple who owned a pottery shop." She told me

"How much?" I had decided. This place was going to be mine.

"$700,000" She told me with a look on her face that she wasn't so sure I would have it.

"I'll take it" I told her

After a quick trip to the bank and her office to sign papers and get the keys, thank god she offered to drive me, and I was standing in front of my new building removing the sign. I made sure I walked through the place and locked the apartment then the store doors. Dear lord I was hungry. It was already 4 p.m. I was so happy Starbucks was next door.

Stepping into a Starbucks really quickly I placed an order and sat to eat. After finishing the food the back of my hair stood up on my neck and I felt like someone was staring at me. I was almost certain someone was. You know that feeling when someone breathes on the back of your neck and you get goosebumps and a creeped feeling? Yea I had that right now but I couldn't find anyone around me looking in my direction.

Looking out the window I was sitting at I saw nothing out of the ordinary, or what should be the ordinary. There were 2 women chatting excitedly over a cute baby girl outfit for the pregnant one. There was an elderly man reading the paper drinking his black coffee it looked like. There was a group of teens wearing polos and sunglasses trying to look cool.

The only one who seemed maybe slightly out of place was a really tall, tan, Native American man who had no coffee or paper in front of him. He was just sitting there. Staring at what looked like the people walking by. It was kind of creepy to tell you the truth now that I was watching him. At first glance nothing seemed weird but as you further investigate he seemed almost TOO out of place.

Feeling a bad vibe coming from him I decided it was time to go. I headed out and I noticed Tall guy stand up and head my way. He made me super nervous but he couldn't do anything to me right here could he? I mean it was literally the middle of the day.

He reached me as I was walking down the side walk and grabbed my arm causing my heart to jump.

"Scream and you and everyone around you will die" Seeing a little girl next to me I couldn't scream. "Just follow like a good girl Ms. Swan and everything will be ok."

The guy started talking as he walked me towards the same park Esme, the girls and I all visited the other day.

"It is so nice to meet Edward's new flavor of the month Ms. Swan. Hmm the daughter of a fallen cop and kindergarten teacher. Does Precious Eddie know about daddy dearest Isabella?" He asked me

"Who are you and why the hell do you know my name and family?" I asked. I was at the point of tears. This was it. I bet he was going to lead me somewhere private in this big ass park and kill me.

"The name is Black and you will do well to remember that. I am hoping you telling your dearest boyfriend so that he can realize JUST how close I can get to him." With that he let go of my arm and we stopped moving.

I was rubbing my arm and looked at him. "He is not my boyfriend" I told him

"Wouldn't seem that way to him. But anyways you won't be his for long" with that he turned around and walked away.

I sat down where I was and cried. Oh my God I was terrified! Who the fuck was he? How did he know so much about me? What else does he know about me?

After I had cried what seemed like every inch of water my body had I stumbled up and headed back to the hotel.

There were police everywhere outside the hotel. I didn't miss Edward and Jasper's cars out front either.

Walking in the building everyone seemed to ignore me. I got to my floor and noticed it was swarmed with police officers. The door to my room had been destroyed. Someone was seriously pissed when trying to get in.

I was stopped by the officer guarding the door, "ma'am I'm not sure how you got to this floor but you need to leave. This is a crime scene." He was guiding me gently towards the elevator again.

"That's my room. What happened?" I was terrified. This happening after the whole thing with that guy Black. This was just too much.

"You are Ms. Swan?" He asked "Stay right here" He went into the room quickly and I heard a slight "oomph" Like someone was pushed.

Edward was first out the door before he was wrapped around me and picking me up. I saw Jasper through the crook of his arm.

"Bella where the hell have you been? I thought I told you not to shake detail again. They are there for your protection. I am so pissed at you but so glad you are ok" He buried his nose in my hair.

"Edfar" I mumbled into his shirt

"What love?" He asked

"Edward she can't speak, or breathe it looks like" Jasper told him.

He let me go and I looked at him confused. "Edward there was no detail this morning. I walked out like normal and there was no one here. I figured you had changed your mind about protection or that Carlisle had. I opened the door about 9 am and no one was here. I went around the entire 2 blocks completely by myself."

"WHAT?" He turned Stoney faced. And pulled me into the room.

Sitting on the bed I told him everything that had happened with that guy named Black.

Edward pulled out his phone with a weird look on his face and tried to pull me closer. While it was nice I kept a little space between us. We were not together like that and I needed a clear head.

After typing on his phone he looked to Jasper.

"Infiltrate and elimination?" Jasper asked.

Edwards phone rang and he answered All the while looking at Jasper, "Suit up, we have a mole and a couple rats to find" He hung up and I was so confused.

"Bella I'm going to take you to my mother's house till we can get this cleaned up and you all packed up" I nodded.

This was going to be another long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm going to take you to my mother's house" Edward told me.

"Ok. But I want answers first. What the hell happened to the room and all my stuff? Who the hell is this 'Black' guy and what is his real name? What did he mean by telling me he could get very close to you?" I questioned while looking around the room at my tattered things.

My clothes were destroyed. I have no clue what my clothing did to anyone but I didn't think it was that offensive. My toiletries bag was ripped apart like I had been hiding drugs in it and an addict was looking for a stash. The entire room was in disarray and I knew I would need to cover the charges and get it completely fixed. Which was going to suck. All the furniture was unsalvageable anything glass, but the windows, was broken in some way. The television was destroyed. They even killed the poor fishes in the tank.

"This was a message to me Bella. And don't worry about the room, I will pay for any damages and all your belongings will be replaced." He told me while holding my hand. And honestly I didn't pull away.

I was terrified. I was heartbroken. All the pictures I had left of my parents were in shreds at my feet. A single tear ran down my cheek and I knew Jasper saw. His face turned dark and I knew I hadn't hidden it well enough. Rubbing my free hand through my hair and wiping my face I stood up.

"Is there anything left?" I asked

Both men shook their heads and Edward pulled my hand to have me face him.

"Black's first name is Jacob. He is the head of the Quileute family. He got close to you knowing it would make me come after him. He is betting on me being an idiot or something because I'm not stupid. I know his game." It was then I noticed all the cops seemed to have vacated the premises and were standing in the hall.

"Should we be talking here?" I asked and deliberately looked at the cops still within hearing range.

"Smart girl. But no we will not speak here. And for the record, what I just told you is public knowledge." He stood and kissed my cheek chuckling.

Jasper stood as well and both men led me outside.

"We will meet at dads, plan, and then head over to the office to start weeding out people." Edward told Jasper as he helped me into his car.

I was so tired. The day had started off amazingly. I found a new home, bought a building for my new store. Was $700,000 less rich. Then it went to shit. I was accosted by a man named Jacob. My room was destroyed. All of my belongings trashed or ruined. Now I am going to the mother's house of a mafia king. Oh I could write a book on my life.

Edward had been driving for a good 10 minutes before I must have fallen asleep because I awoke with a start and we were just stopping in a long driveway.

"Sleepy love?" He asked

"Don't call me that. I am not your love. But yes if you must know I am exhausted. It seems I lead the most boring and mundane lifestyle and then I meet you. Well sorry, I see you, and my life goes to shit and I am in danger. I'm sorry if I'm a little tired. But I have a RIGHT to be tired. Hell I am even PISSED THE FUCK OFF!" I had started by talking to him but I was screaming by the time I was done. I was going to break.

This was not funny but he seemed to chuckle like I was cute or a toddler throwing a tantrum over ice cream.

I got out of the car slamming it on the way out and stormed up the front steps toward a robe clad Esme and a suit wearing Carlisle.

"Please excuse my intrusion but could I please borrow a bathroom and a place to sleep. I have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow to make sure my home is furnished and now that I have no belongings I have no need to pack up the hotel. I'll be out of your hair in 2 days tops." I told Esme with the fakest smile I could muster.

"You are welcome here anytime for as long as you need Bella. Of course I will find you something more comfortable to sleep in." Esme walked me into the living room and left me to sit on the couch while Carlisle took the chair across from me.

"The man who ruined your room tonight and the man who took you to the park are brothers. Jacob and Jared Black. They are twins but Jacob runs the family. He is ruthless and the fact that he left you alive after talking with you today shows he will more than likely come back. I am not going to stop you from moving into your new home or starting your business but I will warn you I will have detail on you. No questions, no buts. Detail will be round the clock. Get used to seeing them. We are going to be weeding out tonight starting with our top men and women. They are the ones who protect our wives and handle the electronic side of things. Emmett our computer whiz usually handles everything to do with electronics but we have a few others just in case. I have an idea of who it is behind all this but I want you to know, we won't leave you to die out there. If you are uncomfortable staying by yourself or even so far away you are welcome to stay here or even at one of my children's homes that are on this same street." He informed me.

"Why are you telling all of this to me? Aren't you afraid I am going to squeal or something?" I looked at him.

"Because you won't will you Isabella" He told me with a dark look covering his face and I shook my head no.

"For reasons you don't need to know right now, Edward has taken over for the time being. He is the head of this family. He would have been the one to tell you all of this had it not been for the fact that you probably would have tried to hurt him had he tried to demand anything. Well that and the fact that he is getting our most trusted together." Carlisle sat back in his chair.

"I thought he had to get married to take over?" I asked

"He does. But like it or not Isabella he does seem to be quite fond of you. When there isn't all of this going on he is a normal guy with normal feelings. Would you have felt different about him if he had a different job? Let me tell you this. Not everyone who has an 'upstanding' job is truly an upstanding citizen behind closed doors. There are more crooked people out there than you know and I bet you have met some yourself along the way haven't you." I nodded and looked down "Think on that for the night. If you had met him on a college campus in class or even walking at the park you wouldn't think twice would you? You would have given him a chance. But you can't seem to get past the gun on his hip. Maybe you are the wrong girl for him." And with that Carlisle left the living room towards what looked to be the kitchen. "Goodnight Isabella" He called over his shoulder.

"Here you go my dear. This should fit" Esme came in holding a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. "Now the clothes might be a tad too large but who doesn't love sleeping in large comfy clothes after the day you have had hmm." She looked at me

"Are you alright dear?" She touched my cheek

"Yes just tired Esme. Thank you for the clothes." That was a lie, well partially, but I couldn't help but go over what Carlisle had just told me. I was being all over the place. I wasn't looking past his job. Had he had a normal job and I met him in a different way I wouldn't have thought twice. But what really had stuck out to me was the part about there being crooked people everywhere. That got me thinking. Was Charlie, my dad, as outstanding a person as they claimed he was when he was murdered? Or was there really something else going on?

Esme showed me to a guest room that had an attached bathroom. The entire time I showered, brushed my teeth, and got ready I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I could not remember a thing in the 10 years I knew them that added up. They always had plenty of money. For a kindergarten teacher and a cop you would think the way they lived they would always be broke. But when they died they had had $10,000 in savings. Not that I had seen any of it. The first foster home I had been sent to had cleaned my account out after they had me sign some stupid paper I hadn't even read. But that's beside the point. My mother had the best jewelry and car. My father bought her a nice house.

What the hell were my parents doing and did it have anything to do with the Cullen's?

It was with that question on my mind that I fell asleep.

"Mommy? Daddy? I'm home! I'm sorry I am late, I had to stay behind in class to finish a book report." A 10 year old me called.

I remember this. This was the day my life changed forever.

"Mom? Dad?" I called again. I had walked the whole house but couldn't find them.

Shrugging my shoulders, and mentally thanking my parents for calling for pizza last night, I heated up the pizza while sitting on the counter.

It had been too long. I know mom isn't still at the school, I called. Daddy left the station over 2 hours ago. Maybe they were on the way to get dinner? No they would have called.

Trying their cellphones again I got nothing but voicemail. It was 10 o'clock and they still weren't home. I was starting to panic.

Then the doorbell rang. When I answered it was Deputy Green.

I woke up.

I hated that dream, well that memory.

Deputy Green having to tell me my parents had been murdered in a drive-by shooting.

Shaking those thoughts from my head I got up and walked down the stairs.

"Hello dear" Esme met me at the bottom of the stairs. It looked like everyone was here sitting in the living room discussing last night.

I sat in the only available spot open, next to Edward of course.

"Did you find anything?" I asked

"6. There were 6 of them. We got all 6 of them but it is troubling that there were so many. They won't be coming back though so you don't have to worry." Carlisle informed me.

I looked at Edward who seemed to have tensed next to me and I felt like an even bigger ass.

"Edward can I talk to you in private please" I whispered.

He nodded but still hadn't loosened up any.

When we were in the kitchen I started before he could tell me he had changed his mind about me.

"I'm sorry. I am such an ass. I threw your kindness in your face. Please give me a second chance to ty this. I was so overwhelmed yesterday." I looked at him after apologizing.

He hugged me to him and all he said was "forgiven" in my hair. At that we both seemed to relax.

Walking back out into the living room we learned that it had been decided to go out to eat at the Café it was still really early, about 5am, and Esme said it would be closed to anyone but us till the café opened at 7. I decided to ride with Edward, Emmett, and Rose.

"Hello Emmett I haven't met you formally yet. How are you? And you Rose how are you?" I turned around in my seat to talk to them.

It was about a thirty minute drive to the café and we spent the entire time joking and clowning around. Just looking at Emmett you would never know that he was a big softy. By the time we got to the café I could see Emmett being like a big brother. Rose seemed to grow every time I saw her but the poor girl was carrying 2 in there. It must run in the family. That got me thinking about if Edward would have twins. Also if I was going to marry him would I have twins?

Oh that was a dangerous thought rode to go down.

"What were you thinking about love?" Edward asked.

Going for the truth, "If twins run in your family and if I will end up with twins." His face was priceless.

Before he could respond we heard the squeals of tires and then gun shots. I felt a sting on my arm and looked to see a bullet had grazed my arm. I also felt stinging on my head and felt a warm trickle of blood. It happened so quickly. Edward threw me to the ground and covered my body as he pulled out a gun from his back and started shooting.

Everyone else who had already been inside came running out, well the men did, and the women were calling out to me.

When the car disappeared around the corner we got up and went inside.

Carlisle started to asses my injuries and Edwards. I hadn't even realized he had been grazed by a bullet too. He had his arm and shoulder out of his shirt.

"Get off dad. Go tend to Bella. I'll be fine for a moment." He looked worriedly at me.

"Is this what life is going to be like every day?" I asked after Carlisle put a bandage on my forehead?

He chuckled. "No I promise. It is usually very boring" The men laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"This is something that will be taken care of and almost never happens. But trust me when I tell you, I will get them for this. For hurting you." Edward looked deadly.

As Carlisle fixed up Edwards shoulder I decided, "I think I will still open my store but I think I want to stay with you for a little while till all this dies down. I looked at Edward. He nodded.

"In the guest room of course. I don't want to be any trouble. If you think it is too much I could stay with your mother and fa" He cut me off.

"No you will stay with me. I will have my housekeeper fix up the spare room next to the master." And all talk of that was over.

The women converged around me talking about my store and the men sat in a circle discussing the previous event.

One question on my mind. "How was it they knew where we were going?" I asked out loud because everyone stopped and looked at me.

"When was the last time you did a sweep for bugs dad?" Emmett asked


	8. Chapter 8

It's a short one today sorry. More later.

Chapter 8

Something wasn't right. I sat there at the café with the women talking and the men discussing debugging.

I felt like there was something I was missing. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

Rose and Alice were quietly discussing a new dress design for Alice's new maternity line. Esme hadn't said really more than 2 words the last 20 minutes. She had a sour look on her face. I am assuming because someone had tried to kill her kid.

Looking over at Edward and the men I noticed Edward was staring at me. It made butterflies fly around in my stomach and made me blush. He had an intense look on his face.

"Ladies" I just realized I had been staring at Edward for a while and Carlisle had walked over to us. "We are going to drop you off at Emmett and Rose's house since he did a sweep of his place just yesterday. Edward is going to take you to his house Bella. He does routine checks but needs to do another one while you get a tour of the home you will be staying in." We all nodded and got up to go.

I felt all jittery while I stood. Almost like vertigo hit me too. I looked at my hand and noticed it had a tremor but I felt coherent. There was nothing wrong with my brain and I could process everything being told to me but my body felt like a live wire.

I felt Edward's hand on my back as he guided me to the car and it sent sparks up my spine and down to my lady bits. What the hell was wrong with me? I got in the car and tried to breathe to calm down.

"Emmett and Rose are going to ride with Alice and Jasper." Edward told me when he entered the car. "It's the adrenaline. You need to do something to calm your body down. I have a gym at my home you can work off some of your energy"

"I really don't feel like working out" I stared at him. God he was sexy. I was completely wired. Every move sent sparks to my lady bits and god did I want him. I couldn't handle it he was so sexy.

I was able to control myself from jumping him in the car but it only seemed to get worse as he looked over at me. He would give me these intense looks and it was making me crazy. I felt like he was literally caressing my skin with his eyes.

I thanked all the gods out there when he finally pulled on a dirt road he said was on the way to his house. I got out of his car when he stopped and when he grabbed my hand it was like an electric shock. I needed him. I couldn't take it anymore. The minute the door was shut I didn't care who was there I jumped him.

"I need you" I told him between kissing him. And I did. I was tired of fighting the feelings I had with him around. It felt right.

"Bella are you sure" He pulled me off till he could look in my eyes. Instead of feeling rejected I noticed he looked barely contained "Once I start I won't stop. You will be mine and I don't share Bella. I have never been good at sharing with anyone and I sure as hell never want to share you ever. I am giving you an out now. Take it and run if you can't handle all of me"

I grabbed his jacket and pulled him so close our faces were less than an inch apart, "I can handle anything you throw at me big boy. I'm tired of fighting my feelings around you. Just don't stop. And I swear if you are ever unfaithful to me you better run because I will cut your dick off. I don't care who you are, big bad mobster, I will cut it off if you step out on me. I don't share either."

He kissed me nice and hard then.

I was so lost in that kiss and the way his hands felt on my body that I almost didn't notice being lifted and pushed against the wall. When his pant covered dick touched my pussy I groaned.

"NEED you please" I gasped out as he kissed my neck

"Your wish is my command baby." Then I was flying through the house. Well it seemed that way. He was still holding me to his dick and it was rubbing deliciously just where I wanted it. We didn't make it to his room I don't think because my back hit what felt like a couch.

I didn't care though. I started to rip off my clothes and his. When we were finally naked I dragged him back down to me into a searing kiss. I couldn't take it anymore and guided him into me. I was soaked and he felt so good. Every pump of his dick had me aching for more and I was on a steel edged blade. I was so close.

"Cum baby. I feel you. So good, so tight. You're close aren't you? Let go baby." So I did. Wave after wave of ecstasy flooded me. In my haze I noticed he was pulsing inside of me as he collapsed on top of me.

He was so warm and my body finally calmed down from the adrenaline. I couldn't find it I me to regret it either.

"Let's get cleaned up" He told me as he got up.

I instantly missed his warmth when he did.

He led me up the stairs to the bathroom showing me around. He held my hand tight while showing me room after room. There was theater room, an office, 4 guest rooms, we passed 2 bathrooms. There was a game room, a gaming room, and finally the master room.

It was huge. He showed me to the bathroom that was so big it would fit my entire new apartment in it.

"Holy crap this is huge" I told him as he started running a bath.

"It is but it is meant for comfort." He told me as he reached his hand out and guided me to sit in the bath.

"I'll have the guest room next to this one set up if you prefer." He told me and I shook my head no.

"I was serious when I told you I was tired of fighting myself around you. I will probably stay in my own apartment after all this is over but I would prefer to stay with you while I am here." I looked back at him since he got in behind me "If that's ok with you"

"I wasn't going to let you go anyways" he laughed "I can be very persuasive when I need to be."

We sat there bathing each other when I realized something important that we forgot.

"Don't you have run a sweep or whatever? I thought that is why you brought me here." I asked him

"It is being done already" He told me "I have my most trusted man Felix on it. He is the one who guarded you the first day if you remember. The man, Sam, who was supposed to guard you the day you had no one there has been taken care of. He was a spy from the Quileute family. You don't have to worry anymore." He hugged me to him.

"Let's go take a nap" He told me standing up and getting out to get towels. I looked around the room when we left the bedroom and noticed he had a t-shirt lying on the floor.

I made a beeline for it and put it on, then got into the bed. It was a California king sized bed. Edward came out of the bathroom in all his naked glory and I have no problem with looking.

He got into the bed next to me and pulled me close. "I loved walking in here with you in my bed" He told me.

"I liked being here" I told him while snuggling into him

"Just rest baby. You have had a long day" was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep for a nap.


	9. sorry not a chapter yet

Sorry it has been a minute. We are having problems at our house. We had a gas leak outside our house in the front yard and then we had a crack in our furnace that was omitting carbon monoxide causing people to have asthma attacks and we had to evacuate. That happened within 2 days of each other. It was a little more important to worry about that.


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks to all my readers. Everything is going better for our home. My 3 kids, my husband and I are all ok. He had an asthma attack and couldn't breathe because of the carbon monoxide. After a trip to the emergency room and everyone being displaced and off routine we are finally getting a new furnace put in tomorrow. So hopefully after inspection from the city after it's done we will be back home on Thursday or Friday. We are so on top of each other right now and I am trying to make it ok for the kids to be a little more normal but it's hard. This is my little escape. So on to the next chapter.

Chapter 9

It's been 2 weeks.

2 weeks of frustration, confusion, and trying to figure out what is going on.

I was basically stuck in Edward's home because no one could figure out how anyone knew where we were going to be. There were no bugs. In any of the houses.

Edward first thought maybe they didn't do a good enough job searching so he combed the house backwards and forwards but nothing.

He was scared for me leaving. It was kind of cute kind of maddening.

I get it, I do. He is worried about me after the incident. I love him for it. He is protective and wants nothing but the best for me, so I just deal with it and sit here. I read a lot and cook Edward is my guinea pig when it comes to new recipes but he told me my cooking is better than his mothers. Quite the compliment I must say.

I had seen Alice the most out of the women. She seemed to love it here, whether or not she was told to watch me or not is another question. But she was quickly becoming my best friend.

Rose, I heard, had been placed on bed rest because of all the stress. So I haven't seen her at all in these past 2 weeks. Alice has been taking food over to her that I have been cooking up so that she doesn't have to worry about getting up to make dinner and so that she doesn't have to call out for meals.

Now the strangest one would have to be Esme. Something seems to be slightly off about her. She comes over all happy faced to see her son but the minute he leaves the room she loses the fake smile and, isn't mean per say, but she has this air about her that she doesn't truly like me maybe.

Or maybe she is wary of me? It seems to be the strangest thing.

Also things seem to be tense between her and Carlisle. He is very welcoming to me and has no problem with talking to me or showing genuine care towards me. The minute those 2 are in the same room she tenses and seems to almost hate me. I don't get it. It almost seems like resentment for something. Something I'm not sure I will ever understand.

I'll have to keep my eyes open.

Knocking those thoughts away I sit up in bed and stretch.

That's another thing that has changed. I am loving it here in this house and honestly I love Edward. I can't wait to tell him. I am just trying to wait for the best time.

Slipping out of bed and into some of the clothes that Alice brought me from her line. I went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What to make, what to make?" I asked myself while staring into the fridge.

Deciding on making sweet croissants and bacon I set off to make the croissant dough.

I was on my third batch of croissants when I felt a pair of warm arms surround me and a pair of familiar lips kiss my neck.

"Good morning love" He told me in a seductive sleepy voice.

"Good morning" I turned and kissed him long and slow "What is on the agenda today? Am I in for another day alone while you work or is your sister coming over? By the way why are they let out but not me?" I frowned at him. Besides Rose, Alice and Esme have been able to go about normal after a week.

"I was just being cautious baby." He pecked me "But no I will be releasing your chains today. I have set up an appointment with a designer to help you design the new bookstore and she will be there around 11:30." He patted my butt as he walked away.

I swatted his butt with a towel and laughed, "Such a child".

After breakfast I was free. I had Felix as my new personal bodyguard. That was cool with me because He was an awesome person.

"Felix who are we meeting today? Edward just told me a designer" I asked him as he weaved in and out of streets.

"Her name is Tanya Denali. I have never met her but I have heard she is one of the best designers here in Chicago." He told me with a glance.

"How do Edward and her know each other" I tried to act all nonchalant but with the look Felix gave me I know that I had failed horribly.

"You should ask either one of them ma'am." I slumped in the seat prepared to meet an ex of the man I loved and I could feel the jealousy over it. I was being ridiculous, "But I know there has never been feelings between the two of them" He sighed.

"How do you know that?" I asked intrigued now.

"She is his second cousin" He laughed after I turned beet red in the face and smacked his arm.

"Don't do that to me. How would you even know that about her if you haven't met her?" I asked after I had settled down and relaxed slightly.

"He told me you were going to meet and when I asked if I should be prepared for a catfight between you two, because of him, he told me no she was his second cousin and I quote, that is sick."

He seemed to be getting too much enjoyment out of this so I hit his arm again and sat back.

We pulled up to the store and after Felix secured the area he let me out of the bullet proof car.

"Ah fresh air" I joked while I opened the door.

"When is she supposed to get here?" I asked Felix as he secured the back of the building

Just then a nice white Escalade parked in front of my building and a gorgeous strawberry blonde got out. Felix walked up beside me.

"Oh come on do all the Cullen's have to be freaking gorgeous?" I looked at Felix who had yet to look up at her. He was busy texting I'm assuming Edward.

As soon as she stepped through the door though, Felix looked up and seemed to be dumbstruck. Looking at her it seemed she felt the same. Aww I am so happy. They would be such a cute couple.

"Hi I'm Bella" I broke their staring contest.

"Oh how rude of me" She shook my hand "I'm Tanya your designer and you are?" She asked in a slightly breathless voice

"Felix ma'am" He bent and kissed her hand while she blushed.

I left them to talk and started to think about what I wanted for the space.

"I'm thinking about a light calming blue I think" I told Tanya as she walked up beside me "And I want this little area over here to be a sitting area" I informed her as she started to sketch my idea onto paper.

"Then over here I think I want to be the register and shelves of books. I was thinking a small Café nook over here at the back so people can get a scone or something while they sit in the seated area. No coffee though since Starbucks is next door. How about tea, lemonade, water and things like that"

She interrupted me for a moment, "I think you should have coffee too. Just because there is a Starbucks next door doesn't mean anything. Sell better coffee at better prices."

I nodded and continued "What color floor should I do?" I asked her.

"Well since this is on the smaller side I would keep it bright but also easy to clean. How about this color hard wood with the light blue walls would look amazing. Also I think you should have a feature wall along the back to make the store seem bigger. I also think you should add a bath right here" She walked me over to a big back closet that held a broom right now. "It's big enough to hold a toilet and a sink." She told me as I nodded.

"Let's do it" I told her after she showed me her design sketches" We shook hands and departed the store.

"Can we stop to get something to eat please Felix" I practically begged and he chuckled while pulling into Aro's restaurant.

When we were seated I got a weird number that called my cell phone.

"Hmm that's weird" I had been talking to myself but Felix heard me and took my phone.

"I don't recognize it but I'll put it through the database and find out who it is." He told me after logging the number into his phone and handed mine back to me.

"It could just be a wrong number" I laughed at him. But then I got a voicemail.

Aro was walking over to us so I decided to leave it for now and listen to it later.

"Ah Mia Bella" He kissed my forehead "You have been missing for weeks. Why have you not come to see me eh? I have been very worried about you. You give an old man a heart attack" He joked at me.

"I'm sorry Aro" I told him "Some things have been going on and I was on a little bit of a low key thing for a while" I stood and hugged him.

Aro turned to Felix and started to speak in Italian when the glass of the front of the restaurant shattered and Aro grabbed his chest. I screamed as Aro fell back into me and Felix drew his piece while covering my body with his.

"Aro" I held his head in my lap on the floor "Don't leave me. Please" I sobbed "You are the closest thing to a dad I have. You can't leave me too."

He brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek with a bloody hand. "I have loved you like a daughter mia bella" He coughed "Tell my beautiful wife I love her. That I will always look after her." He was gasping now."

"Please don't leave me Aro" I shook his body as his eyes were starting to close.

He opened his eyes but they looked glassy "I love you too Bella" and I felt the air leave his body.

It was then that I heard Felix on the phone with 911 giving information. Then he called Edward and I tuned out as I stared at Aro.

His eyes were still open so I brought my blood covered hand and slowly closed his eyes. Leaning forward I gave his forehead a kiss and broke down.

"I love you too" I whispered into his chest.

My tears were silent but I continued to lay my head on his chest. Felix picked up my blood stained body and Paramedics attended to Aro's body.

Felix was holding me in a hug when I got the urge to tell him something "I can't love anyone Felix"

"Why is that Cara?" He asked picking up a napkin and tried to wipe off the blood on my cheek near my eye.

"They always die" I told him.

He continued to hug me until I saw Edward's car pull up.

He ran into the restaurant and over to us taking me into his arms here I broke down after feeling completely numb since I had told Aro I loved him.

"I'm here baby" He held me then picked me up and started to walk out. "Meet me at our place to debrief" He told Felix.

With a nod Felix disappeared.


	11. Chapter 10

This will be a short one but I love you guys for sticking with me. Just a couple more chapters and we will be done. I have been having a hectic week trying to get back into my home and getting things back to normal. I love you for being so understanding and patient! You people are amazing. Thanks to all the well-wishers!

Chapter 10

EPOV

Walking up the stairs of my parent's home I found it odd that my mother hadn't met me at the door. Or that my father wasn't in his study downstairs. That only means he was in his work office and that was never a good thing.

I had Felix taking Bella to her building so that my cousin Tanya could help her design it how she wanted.

Reaching the top of the stairs I could hear my mother yelling at my father from the top of the stairs.

"How do you know it isn't her Carlisle?" I heard mom huff "All of a sudden she comes back into our lives and all this shit starts to happen? I don't buy it. Show me proof it isn't her trying to take us down? Maybe she is a product of her mother? While I loved Renee when she was younger, god rest her soul, she chose to deal and steal from those idiots. She made her bed and is currently sleeping in it. But show me the proof she isn't the one they sent to try and get closer to us the ever?" I could hear her pacing back and forth.

"Isabella isn't a rat or a mole and you know that, so sit down and shut up for once. I know because I have every record on her since that girl turned 10" I heard him throw something down on his desk, probably a folder of some kind. "Esme that girl has never been in trouble, never met a Black or member of the Black family until that day she told us about. She has a clean record and system, she has never had drugs or even much alcohol. I've had her followed and cleared of any wrong doing. Her mother was an idiot that got my best friend killed. He was an idiot in love. He did everything for Renee and Isabella. I will have no more word about this again am I clear?"

As soon as he was done I could feel the blood boiling in my veins. My own mother thought the woman I loved was the mole?

I opened my father's office door and glared at my mother who had the audacity to look down like a child who got caught with a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Anything you would like to discuss mother?" I looked at her coldly.

"Now Edward I have it handled" I heard my father say but I glared at him next.

"You forget father that I am boss now. I will handle this."

Turning to my mother who refused to look my way I told her, "Next time I find you are mistreating or accusing the woman I love of something that is so idiotic I will have your head on a platter. You may be my mother and I love you but she will be my wife and the mother to MY children someday and I REFUSE to allow you to treat her like scum when you have no facts or evidence to back up your logic. You're are dismissed" I hissed the last part as she fled the room.

"Harsh son but I do understand why you did it. Had my parents ever threatened her I would have done the same." He stood from his desk and walked over to the bar he had there. Then he poured to glasses of whiskey and handed one to me as we both sat down.

His phone went off the same time mine did and I knew it was an emergency.

"Cullen" We both answered and on my end is something that I would never forget.

"Shots fired. I need you to get down to Aro's restaurant 1 dead" Felix hung up after that.

I was out of my seat and down the stairs quicker than I could blink. My other's confused face as I flew by her and out to my car. If Felix was calling then Bella was with him.

BPOV

Holding onto Edward I knew life was too short. I didn't want to lose him as well but I couldn't let him know I didn't love him.

I noticed I was getting blood all over him as we drove away from the restaurant.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

Looking down at me confused I touched the blood stain and watched as his eyes go hard then soften for a moment.

"Never apologize for bleeding on me sweet heart. Where are your injuries?" He seemed to be panicking now.

"I have none Edward" I told him "Aro took the bullet that I think was meant for me." I burst into tears.

"Why baby? Tell me why you think that." He asked

"I would have been the one shot had he not moved over slightly" I looked at him through my tears. "Who hates me so much they want me dead?" I asked no one in particular just putting it out there.

"Someone who is about to know the meaning of torture" He held my hand tighter and we made it back home.

I was suddenly dead weight. I couldn't lift an arm or leg even though my brain was telling them to move.

"It's the shock baby. Come on let's get you inside and clean" He lifted me again from the car and went inside our home. It was interesting to think of it as our home but I had been calling it home for a while now.

Setting me on the master bathroom toilet he went to the massive walk in shower and started the steaming water.

Walking back over to me he knelt down and started to undress me. When I was completely naked he pulled a large black bag from under the sink. It wasn't plastic, it almost seemed like it was cotton or something of flammable material. Maybe he was going to burn them later? Well I guess if you want no evidence left you would burn everything.

He confirmed my thoughts a moment later when he told me, "I will put this in the acid later. You won't ever have to see them again"

He then picked me up and walked me over to the huge shower and placed me down on the small seat he had connected to the wall. Almost like a stone bench.

"I am sorry I am like this. My body doesn't want to move." I told him as he undressed as well.

"I will always take care of you baby." He told me while cupping my cheeks and looking into my eyes.

"I love you Edward" I told him and pecked a kiss onto his lips.

He kissed me harder back and looked back into my eyes, "Are you sure this is you and not what happened today because I have always loved you Bella"

I nodded at him and he kissed me harder than ever before.

"Marry me. Give me babies. Be mine until we both die old and wrinkly and can't remember our names." He held onto me

"Yes" I hugged him back.

Showering ended up being more about caresses and loving on each other.

Feeling much better after the shower and wrapped in his clothing, we went to his office where a freshly showered Felix awaited us.

Before Felix could start talking Edward had me sit in a chair next to his that was so comfy I sank into it.

He walked over to the painting he had on his wall and pulled it to one side revealing a safe. Unsure he wanted me to know about what was inside I made a point to look down in case I saw something I shouldn't.

When he walked back over to me he knelt in front of me and lifted my face to look up at him.

"I love you" he gave me a kiss "And I am so happy you agreed to be my wife" He slid the most beautiful ring I had ever seen onto my finger. Gasping I looked at it in the light.

"Edward it is magnificent" I hugged him then let go as he stood. "I love you as well" I smiled at him when he sat next to me.

"What do you have for me?" He was all business again while looking back towards Felix

"Bella had left her phone at the restaurant and not wanting to take a chance I listened to the voicemail she received right before the shooting" He fiddled with my phone for a moment.

When he sat it on the desk in front of us I heard the little automated voice come on the speaker.

"You have no new messages and 1 saved message" it beeped then an eerie voice came on "Bang, bang" It clicked off then "You have no more saved" That was when Felix hung up the phone.

I stared at it like it was going to explode. What the hell did that mean?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

There comes a point in your life when you have to take a step back and re-evaluate the things happening and people in your life.

Ask yourself the questions, "Do I really need these people in my life?" "Do I really want this to be the direction my life is going?" "Can I truly trust this person?" "Is this even truly worth it?"

Sitting back and asking myself these questions I look back to when I met the Cullen Family. Oh how I wish they had been just regular people. I wish that life wouldn't have gotten so crazy or turned down the road to what-the-fuck Ville.

So back to the questions.

Do I really need these people in my life? Well the answer to that would be both yes and no.

The yes because I love them and in the short time that I have known them and reconnected with them they have become my family. They have become long lost second parents, sisters, brothers, and a man I love.

The no part would be because I wouldn't die without them. I would do what I have ALWAYS done and watched out for myself. Care for myself. I refuse to let any man control me or think that I live and breathe only for him because I do that for myself, not him. I would survive if he left me tomorrow. Sure it would suck and hurt like hell but I would live and survive. I would go about my life with a sadness in part of my heart but I would fall completely apart.

Do I really want this to be the direction my life is going? A big part of it is yes and again there is a part that is a no as well.

The yes part is because I love this man and his family. They are becoming my family. I will eventually want a family of my own someday.

The no is because I really don't want to be shot at every day or week or ever really. I mean what will happen if I ever get pregnant or have young kids? Will I have to worry about them being killed every day? I mean I get his job is dangerous but when do you draw the line?

Can I truly trust these people? I don't know.

I would like to. I would love to. But when Edward told me about his mother's fear that I am a rat or a mole for their family had me second guessing. I felt like I could trust Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Edward, and Felix. But she was a mystery and one I fully intended to keep an eye on.

Thankfully no one else in the family has the fear or even believes the crap coming out of Esme's mouth.

Is this truly worth it? Right now I would have to say yes. But that may change because life changes.

I want to continue this life with Edward. I want to marry him, love him, and give him a family. But I also know right now there seems to be a HUGE target on my back. Whether it is to get to Edward or it's really about me (which I doubt) there is this big target on my back that must say "hey here I am. It's cool just shoot you might get me"

Right now my life is hanging on the edge of a steel blade and one gust of air the wrong way I am going to fall, and fall hard it seems.

Looking out the window my thoughts were interrupted by a light knock.

I had been in this house since Aro's funeral, 2 days after he died, for a straight 2 weeks. Not because of security, not because I was scared, but because I was grieving.

The funeral we had for Aro was beautiful.

His poor wife had decided to sell the restaurant. She had plenty of money and decided she was going to move back to Italy. Having no children and losing her husband she was at a loss of what to do. When her brother Caius asked her to come stay with him back in Italy to help him care for his sick wife who had cancer unfortunately. She jumped at the chance to go home and just be with family. My heart goes out to her and with her.

With her selling the restaurant I decided to buy it quickly. They had been the first family, since my parents had died, that I knew. I was going to miss her dearly but now I had my book store and new restaurant to worry about as well. I kept the staff that had been hand-picked by Aro and Sulpicia but I made a few rearrangements. Her sous chef, Demetri, was now head chef. He asked me if I would allow his apprentice, Jane, to become his sous chef. I did. I then hired Jane's twin brother Alec to take Jane's spot on the line. That was almost the end of the changes. I had bought the restaurant but Edward suggested since I didn't want to be there all the time, because of the book store, to hire a manager. Instead of hiring one I promoted Zafrina, who had been Aro's apprentice. She knew this place like the back of her hand and I trusted her to take over with a fair but firm grasp. The other employees loved her and trusted her.

Thankfully no one was upset by the changes and they went about their jobs, new and old, with no complaints.

The book store was coming along nicely. Tanya had come over with pictures, videos, samples. She understood I was trying to move past Aro's death and tried to make it more accommodating to me to call or come over with every detail of progress, or a setback, at least every other day.

Turning around I saw Alice.

Smiling at her I beckoned her over to the window bench I was sitting on.

"Hey, how are you today?" We hugged as she asked.

"Better thanks. I think I am going to the hospital and see rose and the new babies if you want to tag along?" I asked her.

I had finally had enough of my sitting and moping. I wanted to remember that life was given and taken away everyday but that didn't mean life would stop or the world wouldn't continue to spin.

Rose had gone into labor 2 days ago and given birth to identical boys. She had given birth that night and had asked for no visitors that next day so they could bond as a family. She finally gave the ok to come and visit today when visiting hours started at 11 am. It was only 9:30 am now.

"Of course. I wasn't sure if you wanted to leave or not but you seem to be in better spirits." She bounced slightly next to me.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that day but I am going to try and move past it. I want to be happy and carefree again" I smiled a bigger smile at her.

"Knock, knock" I looked towards the door and my smile widened.

Edward was the epitome of perfect man. In looks, and inside as well.

These past 2 weeks he allowed me to grieve but also helped me make decisions and took care of me mentally. He helped bring me back and realize that while it was sad and ok to be sad, it wasn't the end of the world.

"Hey" I smiled bigger as he walked over and kissed me sweetly but deeply.

"Hey I was just coming to see if you had seen my runaway sister that came to talk to me but abandoned me when my back was turned in the kitchen." He smiled at his sister as he knocked her leg lightly causing her to laugh out a huff and cross her arms.

"I came to check on my sister and you were boring just going on and on about wanting brownies and cakes" She laughed at him.

He blushed slightly but stuck his tongue at her causing me to laugh outright.

"That's a beautiful sound. I missed it" He looked back at me wistfully.

I just smiled at him and gave him a bigger kiss.

"Ok well your sister and I are going to visit Rose and the babies." I told him "Do you want to go as well?"

He nodded and told us he'd be ready to leave in a half hour he just had to make a quick phone call.

When he left Alice did nothing but quiz me about the wedding and any details or dates until I just asked her to be my wedding planner. To which she replied with the loudest squeal and a hug that could rival any bear. Then she went off on a tirade about needing to get her sketch book and samples and I lost interest after she started to talk about not having enough time to plan, it was only when she said glitter and sparkle would be everywhere that I came to my senses and glared at her. She turned sheepish and told me she would use whatever colors we chose and be happy with that.

When we got to Rose's room we noticed Esme and Carlisle were there as well each holding a baby.

When Esme saw me she looked down at her lap and had a contrite look upon her face. I knew she was sorry for how she had been acting towards me and also for the things she told her husband but I wasn't ready to let her in fully yet. I was going to be an adult though and not cause drama.

Smiling at everyone in the room I crossed over to Rose and Emmett and gave them each a big hug, Rose more gently than Emmett.

"How do you feel?" I asked as Rose settled back against the pillow with a slight wince.

"C-sections are no fun" She laughed out then grimaced "But I'd do it aa thousand times over for those little boys" She smiled at the babies across the room.

"My Rosie was amazing in there. Sure it was scary seeing as they came 2 days before the scheduled C-section but she was such a calm influence that I didn't start freaking out." Emmett said as he kissed Rose's forehead.

Carlisle walked over and handed me the baby he was holding.

"They look just like you Emmett" I looked over at Edward holding a baby as well and dear batman he was gorgeous with a baby.

He seemed to be looking at me the same way, so much that I had to look away.

Handing the baby to Rose I walked over to Edward as he handed the other baby to Emmett.

Grabbing his hand we looked around the room together. A doctor entered the room and asked to speak to Edward and Alice in the hall. I went to let go of Edward's hand but he kept a hold of it and took me into the hall as well.

"What's going on Dr. Gerandy?" Edward asked.

"It's about Jasper" He told us to which Alice gasped "He was stabbed but is ok. It was a minor flesh wound. He was patched up but we advised that he stay in my office till you could get there to speak with him." Dr. Gerandy led us to a small office but shut the door as we walked in.

"Don't worry his office was checked for bugs" Jasper said as soon as Edward gave him some kind of hand signal.

Alice ran over to him and started to fuss but Jasper just kissed her really quick and had her sit in his lap.

"I know who the shooter has been each time and I took her out"


	13. Chapter 12

SORRY it has been about a week and half since I last updated. My little girl had tryouts to get on a better team for her competitive cheer squad. I have been busy helping her learn and hold down new stunts. Plus she starts a new tumbling gymnastics season soon so I have been having to do all the meetings and signups for that but without further ado. I bet you'll never guess who our female shooter is!

Chapter 12

We left the hospital soon after Jasper told us that he had taken care of the shooter and that it had been a she. Apparently that was a big thing. A woman who had been able to infiltrate the family was worse than a man. A woman doing this showed the family was weak apparently.

I was slightly offended but remembered that this was something I wasn't used to and maybe there was more to it than just her being a woman.

Now Jasper had told us it was a woman who had infiltrated the family, but he refused to say more.

Edward told me we were going to follow Jasper and Alice, who drove because Jasper's arm, to a warehouse.

I guess "taking care of her" meant tying her up and putting her in a warehouse for questions.

I mentally shrugged and watched the road.

"I'm glad Jasper wasn't hurt too badly" I told Edward. "Are you ok?"

He had been very protective of me. And I can understand why. I am worried about him though. I have never seen him this mad.

"I'll be fine baby" He reached over and put his hand on my thigh.

I watched the road again and noticed we had entered a part of Chicago that was old abandoned looking buildings and warehouses. Almost like it was a forgotten part of the city.

"Did he tell you who it was? Does he even know?" I asked as we pulled into a building that looked like shit on the outside but the only reason I knew we were going to the right place was the 2 guards standing outside of it.

"He doesn't know but let's go in and find out. I know you may be hesitant but I want you to see the bitch that tried to kill you. Also I think you have a right to know why." When Edward got out of the car though his sweet façade dropped. He went from my love to the hardened mob boss.

Walking up to the door with Jasper and Alice slightly ahead of us I could feel trepidation. But like Edward said, I did want to know why.

Walking into the building I could see a lone chair in the center of the room. I could see a single female body present in the room tied to the chair. When she lifted her head I gasped.

Memory after memory of the woman in front of me hit me like a ton of bricks. Along with them came questions.

I froze.

Looking at the woman from top to bottom I couldn't believe my eyes. It had to be a joke. I couldn't believe it. Why would she of ALL people want to kill me? Not to mention I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD!

"Mom?" I asked

Her face had a look of bitter resentment as she stared back at me.

"Why? What? How are you alive? Why have you been trying to kill me?" I was so confused because sitting in front of me was my mother, Renee Swan.

"Oh please Isabella you can't be that naïve" She rolled her eyes at me "Clearly I faked it. And everyone used to claim how smart you are." She sighed "Do you remember your father's partner Phil? Yes well we fell in love but I had to get rid of your idiot father in order to be with him only the problem was I didn't want you. You had been nothing but a burden since I got pregnant with you. You were never supposed to happen. I was all for letting you stay when we originally moved but your father was against it. The day he died Phil was supposed to go to the house and kill you too but the fucker couldn't do it."

I was stunned and getting pissed "You still haven't told me why you have been trying to kill me NOW. I haven't been in your life for YEARS so it can't be to get me out of your life. You could have been off with your lover you fucking murdering bitch" I spat at her.

Yes my father wasn't always the best but he was my father and he loved me and my mother. He gave us the best of everything.

"Your father was worth more dead than alive and so are you" She literally spit at me.

Alice was almost too fast for me to see. She back handed my mother so hard her chair fell over.

"You don't spit on royalty you bitch you spit on filth" she yelled at her to which she then spit on her.

Dragging her up from the floor Jasper situated her facing us again. The after a cruel smile and a whisper in her ear she started to talk again. Blood dripping from her lip and all.

"There was a hit placed on you. 5 mil to take you out. Like I said way worth more dead than alive. I almost got caught the other week by Esme. She saw me walking up behind Isabella and I made it look like we had been walking together. She knows something is up but I am fairly certain it is only suspect right now. I had always wanted her life and thought I would have it by marrying Charlie. Apparently I was wrong." She spit out some blood at her feet.

"Who placed the hit and how long till it's deactivated?" Edward asked her.

Now there are times you want to be scared of Edward. Not when he is yelling, not when he has this cruel little smirk, but when he looks calm and unaffected you need to run. Run quickly ad never look back because that is when he is his most dangerous.

She looked at him, "My, my little Edward is all grown up and handsome. Still chasing after this thing are you? The hit was placed 2 weeks ago. I signed up for the job when no one else signed up to do it. The hit ends when I kill her or I die. Whichever is first?"

"Well then" Edward raised his gun and shot her in between the eyes.

I just stared at her lifeless body. How could my own mother have done this to me? I don't get it. She was always the happiest, most loving person besides Esme. She would spend time with me and love me. What happened to that person?

I felt a tug on my hand and noticed Alice had come over and grabbed it. Edward and Jasper were discussing something about having someone clean up and Alice just hugged me from the side.

"Am I that un-loveable Alice?" I asked her.

I was numb. If my own mother couldn't love me how did this family? Would they leave me too?

"My own mother staged her death to get away from me. What does that say about me?" I looked at her like she had all the answers in the world but the answer I needed didn't come from her. It came from Edward who came to my side and pulled my face up to meet his eyes.

"You are loved. And this isn't family." He pointed over at Renee "This is family" he pointed between me and Alice who was now joined by Jasper.

"Yea darlin' don't think you are getting away from us any time soon" Jasper chuckled while holding Alice in front of him.

"Let's get out of here and head over to dad's place. We have to have a family discussion." Edward kissed me gently but was talking to all of us.

As we were leaving Edward stopped a guy he called Nahuel and spoke to him in another language. Then led me out again after the guy nodded and donned a pair of gloves.

"Clean-up" Edward told me as we got situated in the car. "Nahuel is the best. There will never be even a microscopic piece of evidence that we were ever there.

"Where is he from? How did you meet him?" I asked as we were on our way to his parent's home.

"Nahuel is from the South American Jungles, deep south in the Amazon Jungle. My father first met his mother when he was looking for one of his men that had caused some trouble in the surrounding villages. She was pregnant with Nahuel and couldn't provide for herself let alone a child that was too be born. She was so very poor and had been raped" I gasped "but don't let that make you think she didn't love Nahuel. He may be the product of that but she never placed her anger towards him. In fact she would call him 'mi Milagro Niño', my miracle child. When my father saw her run down hut he provided her to have a new hut built for her on her little piece of land. He also took care of her money and Nahuel."

"But why did he care?" I asked.

"It was the man he had been searching for. He felt if he hadn't of sent this man down here he wouldn't have raped her. That somehow it was also his fault even though he wasn't the one who committed the crime."

"hmm" I nodded. I could understand feeling responsible.

I didn't have any time to further speak on it because we pulled into the drive of his parent's home.

He squeezed my hand and told me to stay put as he ran around to my side and opened the door for me then helped me out.

When we went inside I was very surprised to be hugged my Esme. She was holding onto me with a death grip and mumbling apology after apology. I guess Alice had called her father to inform him of at least that part.

"Why don't we go into the living room and discuss this" I heard Carlisle say.


End file.
